1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recreational games, and is more particularly concerned with a waist mounted game having a tethered ball to be received by a target.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several prior art games wherein a tethered ball is manipulated by the body to engage a target. One prior art game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,910 which issued to the inventor of the present invention, and the disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention is related to, and constitutes an improvement over, the game disclosed in the above mentioned patent. The prior device includes a target plate comprising a plurality of holes for selectively receiving a ball. The ball may be tethered to a member carried by the body of a different person; however, it is also suggested that the ball may be tethered to the target plate, so one person can play the game.
In Pat. No. 3,774,910 (the '910 patent) the tether for the ball is a member that is flexible throughout its length, so it is quite difficult to control the ball, and there are no visual cues to assist a player in causing the ball to be received by the intended target. The game disclosed in the '910 patent is therefore very difficult, and success tends to be more related to probability than to skill or attention by the player.